


A ses cotés, la femme qu'il aimait ne lui fit jamais défaut.

by LadyRainierTrevelyan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Intrus, Dragon Age Trespasser, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Français | French, Love, Original Character(s), Thom Rainier/female Trevelyan on the road, Trespasser DLC, True Love, sfw
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRainierTrevelyan/pseuds/LadyRainierTrevelyan
Summary: Ils venaient de quitter Halamshiral, laissant leurs amis après des adieux amers.Fen'Harel était tel un spectre menaçant et lointain, inaccessible et diffus avec dans son ombre une armée invisible. Il voulait qu'ils vivent heureux avant de mourir heureux, quel culot. Solas.Mais en attendant, ils étaient là. Ensemble.Sur le chemin de la rédemption.





	A ses cotés, la femme qu'il aimait ne lui fit jamais défaut.

 

 

 

Une auberge modeste à la lisière de la ville. Ni elle ni Rainier n’y avaient encore mis les pieds jusqu’à présent mais la chaleur de l’âtre suffisait à les faire sentir comme chez eux. Cela ne durerait pas.  
C’était le début de la saison froide et ils s’étaient blottit l’un contre l’autre face à l’âtre. Un pichet de vin à moitié entamé trônait à coté sur les fourrures posées à même le sol et leurs cheveux sentaient le feu de bois.  
De temps à autre, il saisissait le tison et remuait les braises avant de passer à nouveau ses bras autour d’elle, même si elle n’avait pas froid. Autrement, elle lui lançait ce regard mutin et interrogateur pour lui signifier qu'il manquait quelque chose et il comprenait. Là, un peu de vin avait coloré ses joues.  
"Vous me dites si vous en voulez encore."  
"Vous cherchez à m’enivrer, Thom ?"  
"Je n’en ai pas besoin"  
Ils se sourirent brièvement puis reprirent leur contemplation des flammes.  
"Je n’ai pas compté les jours depuis que nous les avons quittés."  
"Sept, dix …"  
Elle n’était pas sûre.  
"Vous n’avez pas non plus fait attention, on dirait."  
"Je n’en avais pas envie. Ils me manquent déjà tellement."  
"A moi aussi."  
"Nous nous reverrons tous, nous le devons."  
"Et nous serons prêts."  
Il parlait gravement, la mine pleine de certitude. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, sereine, même si son regard sembla un instant se voiler.  
"Qu’y a-t-il, mon amour ?"  
Elle ne répondit pas de suite, ça lui coûtait.  
"Je ne peux plus vous serrer entre mes bras, Thom."  
Il la contempla, son étreinte s’était instinctivement accentuée et ses bras puissants étaient tels des murailles sûres et solides. Puis, avec une tendresse simple et spontanée, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes à plusieurs reprises.  
"Alors je vous serrerai plus fort. Plus longtemps. Plus souvent."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I can read English and answer to English comments :) )


End file.
